Strictly Friends
by DestineyTot
Summary: PWP. Apparently, Spain never got rid of his pirate clothing...he still has a good use for it. France/Spain REQUEST.


**Destiney: **'Ello there! Once again, I'm back with more Hetalia smut. Mwahahaha...and my victims this time are France and Spain. :D This was requested by **the-otherside-has-snow**. Here you go dear! I hope you like it, kesesese~ Also, sorry if I make the characters OOC. I'm not used to working with France and Spain (Germancest is my OTP).

**Warning: **Sex. Slight, slight bondage. Abuse of romance languages. Country and human names used.

**PS: **I was so tempted to turn this into a Bad Touch Trio threesome, but I held my urges back. :)

* * *

><p>Francis shifted slightly, listening to the titter-tatter of footsteps on a wooden floor. The bed creaked slightly under his weight, a metallic groaning eliciting from the springs. He turned his head slightly to the right, trying to determine where his <em>friend <em>was at the moment.

Since his hands were tied behind his back, there was nothing he could do about the blindfold obscuring his vision. All he could do was listen...and wait.

"_Mon Espagne_...would you mind telling me what you're doing?" The blond haired nation called out calmly.

He heard the rustling of what sounded like clothes, followed by no reply. Francis pursed his lips at the silence. The blond shifted once again on the bed, listening to the soft creak of the springs. Not a minute later, the tell-tale sounds of someone approaching captured his attention.

"Really, _mon cher_, I don't see what the point of the blindfold is." He smiled wryly, looking up to where he thought the other nation would be standing. "Half the fun is getting to s- ...ee."

The cold tip of what felt like metal slid under his chin and tilted his head up. He felt the the Mediterranean nation lean forward, placing a soft kiss against his lips. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise~" A finger snaked under the blindfold, yanking it up and off the blond haired nation's head. Blue eyes gazed up to meet emerald colored ones. Then they trailed down, taking in the luscious sight of just _what_ he was wearing.

"_La bonté..._" France whispered out with a sigh. His eyes trailed over the loose white shirt hanging off of Spain's dark figure. A few of the buttons where undone, exposing the tanned skin of his chest. A dark violet sash wrapped its way around his curvy hips, dark baggy trousers running down his legs, all complete with shin length boots. "I had no idea you still had _those_ clothes." France's eyes wandered off to the object resting in Spain's right hand. His eyes trailed up the long, steel blade that was just under his chin. "...nor that weapon."

Spain let a sweet smile spread across his lips. "It was a memorable time for me. Why would I want to throw away those memories?" The brunette lowered the Cutlass, leaning forward and capturing the Frenchman's lips. His tongue stroked the blond's lips pleadingly before they parted, letting him delve the wet muscle into the other man's mouth, tasting. Francis moaned against the opposing lips, desperately wishing his hands were untied so he could wind them through those chocolate locks and bring the other man tumbling down onto him. He fidgeted on the bed, trying to find a way to close the distance between them. Spain pulled away from the kiss, a soft wet smack sounding between them. He smiled gently at his lover. "So anxious~"

Letting his fingers trail down the side of Francis' neck, he leaned forward, running his tongue over the creamy skin. France let his lips part in a soundless sign, his head lolling back. Sharp teeth bit down into the perfect skin, causing the blond to whimper in pleasure. A soothing tongue ran over the marred, already purpling bite mark. Nimble fingers began undoing the buttons of Francis' shirt. Spain let his lips trail lower, licking and nipping his way all the way down until he closed his mouth over a taut, pink nipple.

"_Espagne_..." France moaned, feeling a hot wet tongue tease the sensitive flesh. Another hand came up, snaking its way under his dress shirt. Antonio pinched the other nub of flesh, rubbing and rolling it between his fingers. France pressed his lips tight together in an attempt to ward of a moan, but it spilled from his lips anyway, long and sensuous.

With one last suck, Antonio unlatched his mouth from the now wet nipple and redirected his back to the blond's own mouth. He gave the lips a soft lick before sinking his teeth into the soft skin and tugging.

"_Mon Dieu_, _s'il vous plaît!_" Francis all but begged the other nation.

Spain leaned back, licking his lips greedily. "What do you want me to do, _mi amor_?"

"Untie me!" The blond exclaimed, watching the brunette with hungry, wanting eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Spain cooed, wagging his finger in front of the other man's face. "Not yet...you are my captive, _mi amor_. If you remember correctly, pirates don't let their captives go so easily..." The Mediterranean nation knelt down, pushing the blond's legs apart. He wiggled his way in between the Frenchman's thighs, pressing his palm against the ever growing bulge there. France moaned wantonly, closing his eyes. "You're so impatient, _amor_~"

Spain's hands left his growing erection and rested on the zipper of his pants. They quickly undid the button, unzipping the denim material. Antonio grabbed the hem of Francis' jeans, tugging them down his hips and freeing his weeping erection. The blond watched the Mediterranean nation now with attentive eyes as he leaned in, giving the tip of soft lick. A long, wanting moan escaped from France's lips. God, how he wished he could use his hands...

"Does that feel nice, _mi Francia_?" Emerald eyes gazed up at him from under dark, thick lashes. All the Frenchman could do was nod quickly, afraid of the noises or words that would spill out of his mouth if he tried to talk.

The chocolate haired nation took his length into his hands, giving it a few long pumps. He let his tongue reach out and give the sensitive underside a long lick, causing the blond to part his lips in an agonizing groan. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, the brunette took the tip into his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive slit. A long string of moans erupted from the man above him, making him hum against the length in his mouth. Spain took in more of him into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along the underside of it. Saliva dribbled down his chin, dripping onto the bedsheets below them. He moaned against the cock in his mouth, reveling in how his _friend_ was a complete mess above him, mouth parted in a silent moan, eyes closed in primal pleasure. He retracted his mouth from the Frenchman's now glistening cock, a loud smack emanating throughout the room.

Spain licked his lips, cleaning off all the excess liquid on them. Francis struggled against his bonds. "Please, _mon Espagne_?"

Smiling, the Mediatarrian nation leaned forward, hands going behind France's back and untying the helpless nation. He leaned back, watching as Francis casually rubbed his wrists, trying to get the circulation back into them. Not a split second later, said hands had reached out and brought the Spanish country into a crushing kiss. A hot, insistent tongue delved its way into his mouth, licking and teasing at his own. He kissed back, moaning loudly into the other man's mouth, fingers reaching up to tug at wavy blond hair.

Spain felt a pair of hands trail down his body, stopping only to claw at the hem of his trousers. He toed his boots off, pushing the leather material aside with his feet. Seeing that there was nothing keeping his pants on, France tugged the trousers down his hips, almost ripping the material from his body in his haste. The blond pulled away from the kiss, replacing his lips with his fingers. "Suck." Was the only command he gave.

Running his tongue over it lips, Antonio leaned forward, taking the long digits into his mouth with an eager moan. He closed his eyes, sucking and coating the digits with slick saliva. When his fingers were completely drenched with the slick liquid, Francis retrieved them, watching as a string of spit ran from Antonio's lips to his fingers before finally breaking.

"Let me get you ready, _amour_~" France all but purred, leaning forward and catching Spain's earlobe between his teeth. His hand snaked around the Mediterranean nations back, pressing in between his cheeks. A slicked finger delved into him, causing the emerald eyed nation to gasp. He pressed his finger against the walls of flesh, trying to find the spot that would drive his friend wild. A sudden arch and a loud moan told him whenever he first struck it. Hips wiggled against his finger, trying desperately to find that same source of pleasure.

"A-Ahhh, more..." Antonio moaned, a bright blush painting his cheeks a delicious color.

"Be patient, _chéri_. I'll give you what you want~" France murmured lovingly into his ear.

He inserted a second finger into him and rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves once more, causing the nation in his lap to release a loud moan. "Hnnnn...right therrrrre..." He scissored his fingers, stretching the tight walls. _Ohh, how it was going to feel to bury himself in that tightness_...

France retracted his fingers, pulling the chocolate haired nation into another kiss. He lifted the hips of the nation seated on his lap, then brought him down onto his throbbing cock. The tip slid into the hot tightness and he was suddenly lost in a world of sensation. They both gasped, eyes closing at the change in feeling. He slowly brought Antonio down onto his length, watching as the emerald eyed nation panted softly.

"Ahhh, tight~" Spain moaned, biting his bottom lip. France responded by kissing him gently on the brow. His hands guided the Mediterranean nation's hips back up, then guided them back down onto his length. "A- ...Ohh...it's good though~" The Spanish nation begain rolling his hips. He gasped once more, letting his head loll back. "More..."

Francis let a smirk adorn his lips before leaning in and pressing his lips against Antonio's exposed neck. He nipped and sucked at the tanned skin, letting his tongue run over and taste it. His hands which were still on Spain's hips quickened the pace at which his lover slammed down onto his hips, causing the man on his lap to pant harder. His own breathing accelerated and soon he was panting against Antonio's neck, eyes closed and lost in primal pleasure. His arms left their spot on Antonio's hips and wrapped around his body, pulling him against his body.

The chocolate haired nation rode him hard, rolling his hips against the blond's feverishly. He panted, mouth agape, a trail of saliva running down it. "_D-Dios...d-demasiado..._" He slowed his pace, trying to let the overwhelming waves of pleasure recede, only for the Frenchman below him to buck his hips up. "Ah-Ahh! Uhnn...n...no...I'm getting close, _Francia_..."

"Keep going, _mon chéri_." The blonde purred seductively, suppressing a groan.

Spain closed his eyes, specks of hot white blurring his vision. He repeatedly slammed his hips down onto Francis' length, each time hitting his prostate. He moaned so loud it almost hurt his ears, but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered to him except for the long cock slamming into his ass, bringing forth such intense pleasure that all he could do was curl his fingers and toes in and arch his back. His whole body was engulfed in a sea of pleasure, every single nerve alive with ecstasy, screaming at him to come.

With a deafening cry, he arched his body, shuddering violently. Pearly white liquid erupted from his cock onto the blond's stomach. He rode out each receding wave of his orgasm as France thrust into him, twitching with each sudden jolt of pleasure he got. Suddenly the man beneath him groaned and he felt himself become filled with warm wetness.

The two nations collapsed back onto the bed, breathing raggedly. For the longest while, all they did was lie with each other, their breathing the only sound occupying the room. Finally, Antonio rolled off of Francis, lying on his side next to the blond nation.

Francis leaned forward, bringing the Mediterranean nation into a crushing hug. "Ahh, _mon Espagne! _That was wonderful~" A pair of lips pressed against his chocolate colored hair.

"What was wonderful?" The emerald eyed nation asked innocently.

France peered down at the clueless expression adorning Spain's face. "Ohh, nothing, nothing~" He nuzzled his lovers hair. "So...how do you think your Lovino would react if he found out about this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Antonio asked, looking up.

Francis giggled. "Oh you know...he seems to get jealous about everything."

Another puzzled look crossed Antonio's face. "Why would he get jealous? Its not like we're together or anything. You know my heart belongs to Lovi."

"Ahh, yes. Strictly friends." Francis murmured sweetly. Brushing his fingers through Spain's hair, he spoke again. "Really though...I had no idea you kept your old clothes. It really invokes a feeling of...nostalgia."

"Good old days...there was so much to do and discover back then." Spain mused, twirling a blond lock between his fingers.

"Speaking of the good old days, do you think that _notre Prusse_ still has his old clothes?"

"Hmm...I really wouldn't see why not..." Emerald eyes gazed up to meet azure ones.

"_Oh?_" France laughed lowly, letting a smirk spread across his face. "We should pay Gilbert a visit sooner or later. I hear Ludwig has a meeting in a couple of days..." 

* * *

><p><strong>French Translations:<br>**_Mon _- My**  
><strong>_Espagne_ - Spain  
><em>Cher <em>- dear  
><em>La bonté - <em>goodness  
><em>Espagne <em> - Spain  
><em>Mon Dieu<em>, _s'il vous plaît _- my god, please  
><em>Amour <em>- love  
>C<em>héri<em> - darling  
><em>Notre Prusse <em>- our Prussia

**Spanish Translations:  
><strong>_mi amor _- my love  
><em>Francia<em> - France  
><em>D-Dios...d-demasiado... <em>- God...t-too much...

**Destiney: **I honestly tried. :D As for the person who requested this, I really hope you liked it!


End file.
